I'm Still in Love with a Superhero's Sidekick PREVIEW
by LadyFrederic
Summary: A sample of my sequel to "I Fell in Love with a Superhero's Sidekick". It's been three years since Barbara's fatal run-in with Joker. Friction has formed between Dick and Babs, and the former Boy Wonder is looking for a way to get back in her good graces... And maybe even her heart... Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


**Preview to the Sequel of "I Fell in Love with a Superhero's Sidekick"**

I never asked for this life.

…

I never wanted this job that was given to me…

…

But still…

…

I wouldn't have it any other way.

…

As I made the drive from Blüdhaven to Gotham, I couldn't keep my head clear. Thoughts were constantly bombarding my mind, viciously fighting for my attention. I was thinking of my old job, my new suit, Jason, the new boy Time, and—the image that kept coming back, winning the battle for my concentration. It was simply an image of _her_—fiery red hair cascading down her back, her blue eyes more dazzling than I had ever seen them, the spokes of her wheelchair glistening in the sun… I shook my head, dispelling the mirage once again, focusing back on the road. I was nearly to Gotham, getting ready to take the exit that led to Wayne Manor. After my three years away and many discussions, Bruce and I had settled our differences and we had become civil and on friendly terms; I had been planning on staying with him for a while, ever since I heard of her surgery and recovery in South Africa. She was supposed to return to Gotham tomorrow, and the day after that, Bruce was throwing her a private party—to which he kindly invited me. So, here I was, driving down the familiar tree-lined driveway to the large wrought-iron gates of my former home so I could celebrate the rehabilitation of my former girlfriend… a girl I hadn't seen in person in years. And she would be _standing_, using her own two legs… not sitting in a cold metal chair.

I exited my vehicle and pulled the collar of my black leather jacket up to better block the wind. Approaching the house, I wasn't surprised to see Alfred standing at the door, a grin spreading ever wider across his aged face. "Good evening, Master Richard," he mused, offering to take my jacket or bag as I walked through the marble entrance.

"No thanks, Alfred," I responded, reminding him I was all grown up now. "Do I still have my room?" I asked, not entirely sure Bruce didn't give it to one of the other boys.

"Of course, Master Richard," Alfred said. "Master Bruce locked it up for you the day you left; he opened it up this morning with such a delightful smile… He really is glad to have you back, Master Richard," the elderly butler reassured me. "After you've put all your things away, Master Bruce is in the Cave—he'd like you to meet Master Timothy, if you get the chance. I'll go park your car in the garage." Alfred then turned on his heel and headed outside, closing the large oak doors quickly but gently. I then sighed and trod lightly to my old room, thinking about Tim and Jason and how they had had their lives totally changed. The old hallways were familiar and homey, even though they were so large, the grim portraits and statues comforting me as I walked the recognizable path to _my_ room and entered.

I threw my solitary bag in the corner of the room and flopped on my bed, thunder sounding in the distance, a strike of lightning illuminating my view. I looked up at the ceiling and thought of Jason. Tears involuntarily flooded my eyes, and a rage flared up inside of me. First, _he_ shot her, paralyzing my love; then, _he_ got to Jason who was wounded, beating him to death with a rusty lead pipe… we never did find Jason's body, but Joker was sure to bring pictures of the boy's bloody and broken body to his next encounter with Batman. Bruce had nearly killed the Clown Prince of Crime, but _she_ managed to stop him after yelling and shouting at the Dark Knight, telling him that the criminal wasn't worth it, that Jason was worth more than that.

That was a year ago. Bruce wouldn't talk for months after that, and I mailed him often; we liked to stay in touch that way. He would always reply—much to the prompting of Alfred, I'm sure—but his responses were always short and rushed. Eventually, though, Tim came into his life a few months ago, and Bruce's responses became long-winded and excited. I then knew that he had taken to boy under his wing, and just a few weeks before the news in Gotham started featuring the Boy Wonder again. I had always hoped to meet the new ward, and since I now had my chance, I got up and went down to the Cave, passing through the elegant grandfather clock.

I plodded down the familiar stone steps, instantly feeling at home as the sounds of water dripping and bats twittering met my ears. Besides all the natural elements, I could pick out the faint hum of the super-computer and an unrecognizable voice chatting away with Bruce. As soon as I stepped into view, however, Tim's babbling ceased at once and Bruce looked at me—an uncharacteristic smile lighting up his face. "Dick," he breathed, a trace of disbelief trickling into his tone. Bruce then stood and we walked towards each other, hugging briefly. "It's good to see you." I nodded and smiled.

"Likewise." There was just a touch of awkwardness in the air as I finished the statement; I attempted to dispel it with a curt nod and a gesture at Time. "So what's his story?" I asked, targeting the inquiry at both the adult and the ten year old.

"Ugh, where to begin," the cheeky boy stated. "Well…"

"He figured out who we were, initially. He came up to me, during a charity ball and told me he knew I was Batman and that you were the original Robin. I tried to brush him off, but the boy was persistent."

"Hey! I wanted to tell the story!" the young lad interjected.

"Fine, you can tell the rest," Bruce allowed, getting exasperated.

"Then, my mother died and my dad became crippled." My heart went out to the boy as he told his tale. "Then, a few weeks later, my dad died, too…" Tears clouded his eyes, but he then looked up at Bruce admiringly. "Bruce here took me in. I'm just like you and Jason! An orphan!" He said this so happily I didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Bruce merely sighed and I glanced at his workspace, spotting pictures of his parents, Alfred, myself, Jason, Tim, and _her_—and I was reminded why I was in Gotham in the first place.

**Author's Notes: What do you guys think? How's my characterization of Tim? Any pointers of his back story? I don't want to get too in depth… **

**Anyway, the real story will be up probably in a few weeks. I want to get more chapters written so I don't leave you guys hanging. Thanks for reading! Reviews are more precious than hot chocolate on a cold winter day… 3**

**Cordially,**

**LadyFrederic**


End file.
